Primero muerto! antes que tu casada
by Magenta07
Summary: Rukia ha sido comprometida con un noble de la sociedad de almas, igual el sujeto en cuestion es un Imbecil, pero Ichigo no permitira ese compromiso... contiene lemon ligero, ojala les guste... Ichiruki 100%
1. Chapter 1

I

I . se acabo la dicha...

Aquella carta era la perdición, como es posible que unas simples palabras arruinen todo en un instante...

era sábado, hubiera deseado dormir hasta mas tarde pero el oficio de shinigami sustituto no me lo permite, eran las siete de la mañana y fue Rukia la que me despertó para decirme que había un Hollow cerca... ese hollow era débil, hubiera bastado que solo fuera ella, pero igual no puedo arriesgar a que algo le pase a la enana.

Al llagar a la casa, nos encontramos con una visita inesperada y para mi desagradable...

muy buenos días Kurosaki-sama y Kuchiki-san  
hola Hanatarou, respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.  
Que tal?, dije yo  
a que debemos tu visita, pregunta la enana.  
Venga a entregarle una carta de parte de Kuchiki-taicho, al terminar le extendió la carta.

Inmediatamente ella la recibió y la empezó a leer, al instante su rostro se puso pálido...

-Rukia, pregunte, ¿que dice aquella carta?

Ella me la paso para que pudiera leerla... para ser sincero hubiera preferido no leerla... en pocas palabras decía que Rukia estaba comprometida con un tal Tamaki Kishimoto, dizque el líder del clan Kishimoto, supongo yo una de las castas nobles de la sociedad de almas.

por que ne-sama no me la informo personalmente?, dijo ella.  
Es que últimamente a estado ocupado y no tiene el tiempo suficiente para venir al mundo humano, así que me envió para comunicarle la decisión del clan... y de paso para acompañarla a su regreso a la sociedad de almas, ya sabe para iniciar los preparativos, respondió el tímido y torpe Hanatarou.

Rukia se veía pálida, sabia exactamente que aquella noticia le era muy mala... la conozco muy bien y se que la vida como noble le fastidia y sabe que ahora que tendrá que casarse con un desconocido, la dejo realmente conmocionada.

Por mi parte, sentía un gran vació en el estomago, siempre supuse que Rukia estaría a mi lado ayudándome en la labor de shinigami sustituto, y pensar que ahora se ira, realmente me entristece, no mas bien me llena de ira. ¿por que? , pues por que es mi amiga y me llena de cólera que tenga que hacer algo que no desea, ademas de solo imaginar que estará casada con un desconocido, me desespera, acaso lo que siento son celos?

dile a ne-sama que iré a la sociedad de almas en un par de días, hay asuntos que debo resolver en este lugar... dijo ella fríamente con la actitud propia de un Kuchiki...

Hanatarou suspiro... - de acuerdo Kuchiki-san, espero que Kuchiki taicho no se enoje...

II ¡QUE NO!!

estando en mi habitación intentaba hacer la tarea de quimica, pero era imposible, la rabia y la impotencia me lo impedían, mientras tanto ella miraba hacia la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos...

Rukia... intente romper el hielo.  
Hum?, me decías... y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.  
tu..., me rasque la cabeza, tu.. piensas casarte con ese tal tamaki?  
Debo hacerlo ichigo.  
Solo responderme, tu te quieres casar con ese sujeto?  
no.

ella había dicho lo único que necesita saber, no deseaba casarse, entonces me levante del asiento.

-nos vamos!!, dije desafiante  
-a donde? Pregunto Rukia, abriendo sus ojos expectantes  
a decirle a Byakuya que no te casas.  
Pero, yo no puedo contradecir a nee-sama, ya sabes como es él... ademas debo acatar las ordenes del Clan, son las reglas...  
pues a mi me importa una mierda las ordenes del clan Kuchiki!!  
pero, no debemos romper las reglas... no debo...

entonces me acerque a ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos...

Rukia, lo único que hacemos tu y yo muy bien juntos es romper las reglas... dije sonriendo levemente.  
Ella respondió con una sonrisa...

ademas, continúe hablando, no arriesgue mi vida, ni me jodí tanto para salvarte aquella vez, para que ahora te quedes con otro hombre...

ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, creo que esa fue una confesión indirecta de mi parte... si creo que es hora de admitirlo, pero no quiero perder a la enana...

OoO

Ichigo y yo nos transformamos en shinigamis y nos dirigimos a la sociedad de almas, a decir verdad me da pavor el solo pensar que reacción tomara mi hermano cuando le cuente que pienso desobedecerle... lo bueno es que hay esta Ichigo para apoyarme, a decir verdad el fue quien me animo a tomar esta decisión...  
me alegra saber que el se preocupa por mi bienestar, saber que tengo su apoyo incondicional es reconfortante.

Ni-sama estaba en su despacho, golpee con temor aquella puerta, su voz fría indico que siguiéramos, pero me quede inmóvil... entonces Ichigo puso su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Vamos Rukia, sin miedo.  
-Yo no tengo miedo, intente disimular  
si como no!!, estas que te orinas del susto, dijo sarcastico  
entonces le pegue una patada en la rodilla...  
zorra, musito él.  
Imbécil, le respondí, mejor entremos de una vez y empuje con fuerza la puerta.

Buenos días ni-sama  
buenos días Rukia, mmm buenos días Kurosaki Ichigo, respondió un tanto molesto ni-sama

por su parte Ichigo respondió con un gruñido.

que bueno que viniste pronto, la boda sera en una semana, no se que motivos tiene Kishimoto-sama pero quiere casarse lo mas pronto posible; pero no tenias por que venir Kurosaki Ichigo, dijo molesto...  
ne-sama... precisamente venia para hablar de la boda...yo... no pienso casarme...

la mirada de ni-sama me fulmino...

III, te matare Kurosaki!!

¿que dices?, acaso que motivos tienes, pregunto Byakuya.  
Pues... Rukia estaba indecisa  
debes tener un motivo muy grande e importante para desobedecerme...  
pues... Rukia no hallaba que decir...  
lo que pasa Byakuya, interfirio Ichigo – es que Rukia... RUKIA NO ES VIRGEN!!

en ese instante Rukia voltea a ver a Ichigo con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca.

-¿que estas diciendo cabron?, dijo Rukia en un tono muy bajo.  
-¿que has dicho Kurosaki Ichigo?, Byakuya se levantaba lentamente de su escritorio, mientras que iba aumentando exponencialmente su riatsu.  
-Pues... por primera vez en su vida Kurosaki ichigo tenia miedo...- ya sabes, nadie en la situacion de rukia puede casarse con un importante noble, (mala excusa Ichigo, mala excusa.), -por eso pues... yo me hago responsable de Rukia , ( Ichigo por favor no te hundas mas!!)  
-así que tu eres el culpable de la deshonra de Rukia!!, dijo Byakuya muy furioso.  
-Un momento, yo no dije eso!!, en ese momento Ichigo se dirijia lentamente hacia la puerta listo a huir.

Mientras tanto Rukia se apoyaba en una pared, no podia creer lo que habia dicho el "avispado" de Ichigo.

-te matare Kurosaki Ichigo, dijo Byakuya.  
Mientras rukia estaba el borde del desmayo...  
-mierda!! ahora si, nos jodimos!!, penso Ichigo, asi que cogio a una rukia en shock y salio corriendo con el mayor shumpo que pudo...

lo unico que pudo ver renji al llegar al despacho de su capitan fue a ¿Ichigo? Saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-que sucede taicho?, pregunto Renji al sentir la gran cantidad de riatsu que emana Byakuya.  
-Rukia a perdido su honor, decia el capitan de la sexta division, como perdido en sus pensamientos.- y lo ha perdido con ese humano...- han deshojado la margarita... su inocencia se acabo... ( Byakuya estaba realmente mal)

-Rukia+honor+humano+margarita+inocencia perdida oh por Dios!! ichigo le ha echo algo terrible a Rukia, penso Renji, y capto de inmediato la idea... - mierda se supone que yo iba a ser el primer hombre en la vida de rukia T.T, se lamentaba Renji...

-TE MATARE ICHIGO!! juro solemnemente Renji.

OoO

por otro lado en un lugar lejos del sereirete ( se escribe asi?) mas o menos en el distrito 70 del Rukongai, se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, Ichigo estaba muy agotado de tanto correr, asi que decidio descansar cerca a un arbol junto con rukia...

-si que eres estupido!!, le reclamo la morena.- como se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa a ni-sama!!  
- es que... el chico se rasco la cabeza, yo he visto en las peliculas y leido en los libros, que si una mujer ya no es virgen, pues ya no es digna de casarse, por que la idea era evitar que te casaras no?  
-Tu eres bobo, o es que te haces?, pregunto Rukia con una venita en la sien...- ahora que estara pensando ne-sama, que dira la sociedad de almas cuando se enteren, y lo peor, todos piensan que... he hecho el amor contigo, no!!, mientras Rukia se lamentaba, se golpeaba contra el tronco del arbol...  
-bueno, bueno... ya calmate rukia..., cof cof, por cierto tu si eres virgen?.  
-Y TRAS DEL HECHO PREGUNTA!!, ahora rukia golpeaba mas fuerte su frente contra el tronco.  
-Hay!!, es por curiosidad, insistio Ichigo sonrrojado.  
-Pues para tu informacion, yo ya no soy virgen...  
-el rostro de Ichigo palidecio.  
-Quien fue...?pregunto el ... con muy mala cara.  
-Fue.. Kaien-dono...  
-QUE!!, fue con tu teniente!!, la cara de Ichigo mostraba indignacion, y por que no, trizteza...  
-JAJAJAJAJA, tranquilo, es broma, Rukia se estaba cobrando una mala pasada a Ichigo.  
-En serio, el rostro de Ichigo se ilumino.  
-Aja, sigo siendo muy casta y pura.  
- Suspiro , me alegro.  
-Por que te alegras Ichigo, a ti que te importa mi vida intima ha??  
-pues, esto... Ichigo estaba rojo como un tomate,- pues...  
-no digas nada, Rukia lo habia callado.- de todos modos gracias por la intencion de evitar el matrimonio, solo que ahora todo esta mas enredado...


	2. Chapter 2

IV

IV.conozcamos a Takami-sama!

Renji le había contado sus tristezas a sus amigos, y ellos a los suyos y se rego tremendo chisme...

- Buenas tardes tamaki-sama!!, llamaba una shinigami de tez morena, ojos felinos y cabello oscuro...  
- hola!! Indirita!!  
-preferiría que me llamara bien por mi nombre, SOY INDIRA YAGAMI!!  
-bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes Indirita...  
- me lo aguanto por que es mi jefe , pensó la morena  
- bueno, haber haber, que información me tienes de Kuchiki Rukia?, pregunto el noble, un hombre alto, rubio y por que no decirlo muy bien agraciado.  
- pues...-suspiro- pues... las noticias vuelan...  
- haber!! que es lo ultimo que sabes de mi prometida.  
- pues...  
- habla ya Indirita!!  
- Kuchiki Rukia llego esta mañana a la sociedad de almas, y hablo con su hermano...y según dicen las malas lenguas, ella vino para confesarle a su hermano que ella tiene amoríos con Kurosaki Ichigo y que esta esperando un hijo suyo.  
- mio?? pero a que horas si ni siquiera la conozco!!  
Indira se golpea la frente- va a tener un hijo de Kurosaki...  
- haa!!, huy que susto!!  
- si sera pendejo!! pensó su asistente.  
- un momento!! mi futura esposa tendrá un hijo de un ?? quien es ese Kurokai??  
-Kurosaki Ichigo... acaso usted no lo conoce??  
- mmm ni idea... haber explicame quien es...

entonces Indira saca un gran afiche donde aparece Ichigo en con su bankai, y que tenia como titulo  
¡ el ídolo sustituto! Y dijo con gran emoción de fanática.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, es un shinigami sustituto, nacido en Karakura, Japon, tiene 15 años, color de cabello naranja, ojos avellana, grandes musculos, le gusta la ropa ajustada, su ídolo es willian shakespeare, le gusta el chocolate!!un gran hombre!!, ha y salvo a Kuchiki un día cualquiera...- lo ultimo lo dijo con total desinterés-  
-mmm veo, asi que es popular..., pero no tanto como yo.  
- se equivoca, usted ya paso de moda...  
entonces tamaki se va a un rincón a llorar...

señor!! dame paciencia con este hombre!! pensó Indira...

ya recuperado Tamaki le encarga una importante mision a su asistente...

-bueno pues quiero que averigües mas al respecto y si puedes organizarme una cita con Rukia..., tendré que hablar con ella pronto, haber como solucionamos lo del embarazo...  
- veo que se tomo con calma lo del embarazo...  
- pues... a decir verdad el embarazo no es un obstáculo para mis planes, lo que necesito es casarme ya!!.  
- bueno...- entonces Indira se va resignada a cumplir su mision...

lugar: escuadrón sexto.

Indira había llegado para hacer una visita a un viejo conocido de la academia de shinigamis, Renji, cuando llego lo encontró muy borracho.

Renji, por Dios!! no pense que estabas tan mal, dijo ella tan pronto lo vio.  
- ¿quien eres tu?  
- ya no te acuerdas de mi?, soy Yagami Indira.  
- hum?? ha ya se, eres la piraña!!  
- gracias por acordarte de mi antiguo apodo- dijo muy molesta-  
- y a que debo tu visita, pirañita, hip...  
- necesito saber el paradero de Kuchiki Rukia...  
- pues a mi también me gustaría saberlo...  
- pues necesitamos encontrarla, mi jefe necesita hablar con ella.  
- tu jefe...¿quien es?  
- Kishimoto Tamaki...  
- el prometido de Rukia?.  
- el mismo...  
- pues no te pienso ayudar... yo tampoco quiero que ella se case.  
- lo mejor para Kuchiki en este momento es casarse, ya que espera un hijo, y esta muy mal visto que sea madre soltera...  
- ESTA EMBARAZADA!!- empieza a llorara como niño pequeño-  
- y precisamente mi jefe quiere casarse para salvar su honor...  
- mmm de acuerdo, te ayudare, hip...

V. Ichigo admitelo ya!!

después de una ducha muy fría y un suculento y grasoso caldo de gallina (hecho por Indira), Renji esta recuperado de la borrachera y listo para entrar en acción...

-haber, concentrate en el riatsu de kurosaki, pidió Indira  
- eso es fácil... dijo el pelirrojo.

OoO

caminando en un distrito x del rukongai  
ahora que vamos hacer, sabia que Ichigo era estúpido, pero con su idea estoy perdida, aparte de desobediente soy una deshonra. Imbécil... por otro lado por que se intereso tanto por mi virginidad?, ¿acaso los amigos se preocupan también por esos asuntos?, o acaso Ichigo me considera algo mas que una amiga, por Dios Rukia, que estas pensando!!, como piensas semejantes cosas, ese niñato no se interesaría por ti... pero.. puede haber una posibilidad... es mejor salir de dudas.

- Ichigo...  
- dime...  
- por que te interesaste tanto por mi virginidad?  
- pues- se sonrojo- pues ya sabes curiosidad.  
- acaso te interesa saber cuantos hombres ha habido en mi vida?  
- como crees? - respondió nervioso- tu veras como llevas tu vida.  
- si tienes razón.  
- cambiando de tema, Ichigo creo que debemos aclarar las cosas con mi hermano, debemos decirle toda la verdad.  
- pues no me parece, ya que insistirá en casarte.  
- pues ahora que lo pienso la idea del matrimonio no es tan mala- era ahora o nunca, tenia que averiguar que era lo que Ichigo sentia por mi-  
- ¿que ? Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o que?, si dijiste que no querias casarte.  
-pero... si me caso podre tener una familia, mientras que si me mantengo soltera quizás nunca encuentre al hombre indicado, quizás ese tal tamaki sea buena gente.

OoO

es que acaso esta enana estúpida me esta tomando del pelo o que?, como asi que ahora quiere casarse, no es justo!!, un momento desde cuando a mi me importa lo que quiera la enana... -hay Ichigo por favor no te digas mentiras.- ¿quien esta hablando desde mi cabeza?.

-pues yo!!  
- y quien es yo?  
- tu hollow  
- justo ahora aparecés!! mira no tengo tiempo de tratar contigo, ahora estoy hablando con la enana.  
- pues precisamente de ella quiero hablar, admite que te gusta...  
- a mi no me gusta, ella es mi amiga, punto!!  
- Ichigo, no tapes el sol con un dedo, tu y yo sabemos que que la deseas, y mucho!!, no mas mirale las piernas, esta muy buena!!, yo de ti ya la hubiera poseído., pero no!! Ichigo eres demasiado lento.  
- lenta sera tu madre.  
-pues técnicamente también es la tuya. XD  
- cabrón.  
- Ichigo, dile la verdad, dile que no quieres que se case, por que la deseas, ya sabes dile cosas bonitas y tiernas para que se te entregue pronto.  
-maldito degenerado. ¡no te metas en mis pensamiento!!  
- Ichigo, sabes que tengo razon... dile que la quieres... dile...  
- LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!!

... creo que ya se fue... maldito, como me dice esas cosas... suspiro , pero puede que tenga razon... yo no quiero que Rukia se case, por que...por que... odio admitirlo, pero yo la quiero.

OoO

y a este que le paso??, estaba hablando conmigo y de un momento a otro se quedo callado, frunciendo mas el ceño...como sumido en sus pensamientos...

-hey descerebrado!!  
-uhmm!! me decías algo?- se sobresalto y se sonrojo.  
- en que estabas pensando, que me dejaste hablando sola?  
- pues...- se razco la cabeza.  
- hay tonto estúpido!!, no hables en monosílabos, dime en que pensabas?  
- pues, estaba pensando en ti.

Al escuchar esto, sentí mi estomago lleno de mariposas, como es que su respuesta me emocionara, hay no... quizás esto signifique que ... quizás este enamorada de Ichigo.

- pensando en mi, respecto a que?, dije tímidamente.  
- Rukia, yo no quiero que te cases- eso lo dijo parándose frente a mi y mirándome a los ojos.  
- por que?  
Entonces tomándome del mentón con su mano derecha.  
- por que yo te quiero...

si tenia unas cuantas mariposas, de un momento a otro se multiplicaron en millones, mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, dijo que me quería, lo dijo!! no puedo creerlo.

-no te creo- que imbécil, como pude responder esa estupidez?  
- acaso no he hecho demasiado para ser convincente, Rukia, he venido hasta acá para encarar a tu hermano, incluso dije una gran mentira, con tal de evitar que te alejes de mi.

Mi respiración se acelero, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, así que sin medir mis acciones me fui inclinando hacia su rostro, para poder tocar sus labios con los míos, e instintivamente el hizo lo mismo, agacho su cabeza para poder besarme.

Su labios eran cálidos y dulces, su beso, era un beso lento, pero placentero.

-asi que los rumores son ciertos!!, dijo una mujer.  
-maldito Ichigo me las pagaras!!, esa era la voz de Renji...

esos comentarios hicieron que interrumpiéramos el beso.

VI . Pues si... y que!!

-por fin los encontramos, dijo desafiante Renji.  
- y con las manos en la masa...dijo Indira.  
- y tu quien eres.?, pregunto Ichigo con un gruñido.

Entonces indira se coloca en actitud desafiante.

-soy Yagami Indira y soy una shinigami, y vengo a pedirte, no mejor a exigirte algo Kurosaki Ichigo.  
Entonces Ichigo en actitud defensiva.  
- que quieres de mi?  
- dame un autografo tuyo porfavor...

todos los presentes pusieron cara de O.o ...

-pense que le ibas a exigir otra cosa, dijo Renji  
- jejeje claro... pero primero tengo que conseguir el autografo sea como sea,- entonces saca de no se donde un cuaderno y se lo pasa a Ichigo.  
Ichigo firma con total desconcierto...

-cof cof- ahora si..., como decia soy Yagami Indira, y soy la asistente de Kishimoto tamaki, el prometido de la señorita Kuchiki. Y he venido por peticion de el para pedirle a la señorita Kuchiki que por favor se entreviste con el señor tamaki.  
- ella no tiene por que entrevistarse con ese sujero!!, respondi Ichigo.  
- estoy hablando con la señorita Kuchiki, no con usted, no sea metido!!, reclama Indira  
- mmm, maldita, susurro Ichigo.

-pues, yo no necesito hablar con el, intervino rukia.  
- pues deveria, ya que esta dispuesto a yudarla con su problema...  
- ¿cual problema?, pregunta Rukia.  
- pues su embarazo.  
- QUE QUE!!, Rukia se quedo en shock.  
- si, ya toda la sociedad de almas sabe que usted tendra un hijo de Kurosaki Ichigo...  
-Pero si Rukia ni yo, nunca hemos "echo nada".  
-asi que lo niegan... que descarados, se burlo la shinigami.  
Renji no aguanto mas...

-no lo niegues cabron, aulla zabimaru!!

entonces Ichigo tuvo que esquivar el ataque de su ex amigo.

-Renji!!, por favor creenos... suplico Ichigo.  
-pero si se estaban besando, no pueden negar que hay un romance entre ustedes.  
- pues es verdad!!, Rukia por fin lo admitia en publico..

-entonces si estas embarazada... dijo el pelirrojo.  
- por supuesto que no!!, todo es producto de una equivocacion...

-de todas formas... necesitas hablar con tamaki-sama. Insistio la asistente del noble  
- pues no quiero, no hablare con el jamas...

-esa es la señal!!, grito Indira.

Entonces aparecieron varios hombres, parecian de la division 2.

-que ocurre, dice el pelinaranja.  
- son refuerzos, sabia que seria dificil...  
- maldita perra.  
- hay no me trates mal Kurosaki -kun, fijate que soy tu admiradora.

Entonces varios sujetos se llevan a Rukia mientras otros distraen a Ichigo y a Renji para evitar que estos intervengan. Rukia a sido secuestrada prácticamente.

Despues de llevarse a Rukia.  
-maldita perra, dizque mi admiradora!! mira lo que ha echo. Dice furrioso el shinigami sustituto  
- me engaño, la piraña me engaño- se lamenta renji en un rincon-  
- lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la mansion Kishimoto a rescatar a Rukia.  
- de acuerdo te acompañare, pero te juro que despues te matare... dice el pelirrojo ya recuperado.  
- si si, como quieras... pero primero lo primero...


	3. Chapter 3

VII

VII. Entrevista con Tamaki-sama

-oh Indirita, pero que eficiente eres, ya me has traído a Kia-chan...  
- kia-chan!!, apenas me a visto y ya me trata con confianzas pensó rukia con una vena en la sien y agarrada por Indira.  
-usted sabe como son las cosas conmigo Tamaki-sama.  
-por eso eres mi asistente favorita...  
- soy su única asistente...

-es un gusto conocerte Kia-chan.  
Entonces el noble le tiende la mano para conducirla a una habitación de la mansión.

-Tamaki-sama, solo le pido que no la embarre, por favor no asuste a Kuchiki-san, sugirió la asistente.  
- como crees indirita, le respondió sonriendo su jefe.

desde cuando un empleado tiene tantas confianzas con su jefe, se pregunto mentalmente la Kuchiki.

Entonces entraron al recinto dispuesto para las visitas importantes.

-es una pena no habernos podido conocer en otras situación kia-chan, inicio la conversación tamaki.  
- si es una pena, dijo sarcásticamente Rukia.  
- veo que no estas muy contenta con el compromiso.  
- pues supone bien...  
- es por aquel shinigami sustituto, ese kurokai fresa.?  
- se llama Kurosaki Ichigo.  
-si, eso eso.  
- pues, a decir verdad no me parece correcto los matrimonios arreglados.  
- kia-chan!!, nosotros somos nobles, pocas veces nos casamos por amor, el matrimonio es una alianza entres dos familias, un contrato de asociación. Es por eso que el clan Kishimoto desea establecer alianzas con el clan Kuchiki, y pues de ese clan tu eres la única chica bonita soltera.

- veo que tiene usted razón, dijo resignadamente Rukia, ella sabia lo que debia enfrentar un noble.  
- Kia-chan no quiero que me odies... quizás no te ofrezca amor pero si seguridad y una vida tranquila, siendo mi esposa no tendrías necesidad de ser shinigami, ni de permanecer en el mundo humano.

Rukia fue consiente de que si se casaba perdería todo, su profesión, sus amigos, a Ichigo.

-jamas me casare con usted Kishimoto-sama, ya que mi corazón no pertenece a este lugar ni a esta sociedad.  
- estas muy enamorada de ese sustituto, verdad?

Kishimoto-sama por primera vez se escucha coherente, es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar asi , pensó Indira que escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-si, lo amo demasiado, rukia se dio cuenta que admitir la verdad no era tan difícil.  
- te entiendo Kia-chan, yo también estoy enamorado de quien no debo...

Rukia se sorprendió de aquella confesión...

-con mas razones debe impedir este matrimonio Tamaki-sama!!  
-no, por que la persona que yo amo jamas me corresponderá, ademas soy la cabeza de mi clan, debo hacer lo correcto.  
-sabia usted que mi ne-sama se caso con una mujer del rukongai? , Rukia buscaba una nueva forma de convencer a tamaki.

-en verdad?, los ojos de tamaki se iluminaron.  
- si... el prefirió amar que cumplir las ordenes de su clan..., si el lo hizo siendo un hombre tan correcto, por que no lo haria usted Tamaki-sama.

que que!! tamaki-sama esta enamorado!!, pero de quien!! Indira no se creia semejante confesion que habia escuchado detras de la puerta.

Tamaki empezó a llorar...

-igualmente mi amor no es correspondido...  
-por que lo dice...  
- ella siempre me trata mal, avecez me insulta, y le encanta hacerme caer en ridiculo.

esto se parece mucho a mi relacion con Ichigo , penso Rukia...

pero que diga ya quien es la maldita zorra que lo hace sufrir imploraba mentalmente Indira.

-pues no pierda las esperanzas Tamaki-sama, usted loque debe hacer es confesarle esos sentimientos a ella.  
-tu crees Kia-chan...  
-si, existe una gran posibilidad de que ella lo ame, se lo digo por experiencia propia.  
- esta bien!! le confesare a Indirita que la amo.

De pronto el par escucho un fuerte golpe detras de la puerta, Indira habia entrado en shock.

-que fue eso, pregunto la morena..  
- quien sabe, hay a quien le importa!!, ven Kia-chan y dame un gran abrazo de amistad!!

un entusiasta Tamaki abraza a su nueva amiga Rukia...

- suelta a Rukia ya!! noblecillo de mierda... era Ichigo muy molesto, habia llegado en el momento menos oportuno...

VII. Byakuya quiere matar a Renji, Renji quiere matar a Ichigo, Ichigo quiere matar a Tamaki, y Tamaki quiere tomar el te.

Haber Byakuya-kun cuentame todo lo que ha sucedido, por favor. Pidio amablemente Ukitate-taicho

Esta mañana Rukia vino con Kurosaki ichigo y juntos me confesaron que mantienen un amorio, y no solo eso, tambien que habian mantenido relaciones sexuales... dijo en tono frio, y tal vez triste.

-eso es terrible, dijo un aflijido Ukitake.  
- pero eso no es lo peor, por la tarde al salir de mis despacho encontre a Renji muy borracho, estaba con otra shinigami y estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que Rukia esta embarazada...  
esto se salio de la manos de Rukia-chan...  
-si, ahora el Clan Kishimoto rechazara a Rukia, ahora ella es una deshonrra.  
- no pienses de ese modo, Byakuya-kun, lo que debes hacer es apoyar a Rukia, y mas ahora en su estado...  
entonces Byakuya suspiro y se levanto del asiento, - creo que debo ir personalmente a la mansion Kishimoto y excusarme con Tamaki y explicarles la situacion...

-es lo mejor... debes apoyar a Rukia, recuerda es tu hermana.

OoO

-hey!! te he dicho que la sueltes... amenazo nuevamente Ichigo.  
- tu debes ser Kurokai fresa verdad?.  
- SOY KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!  
- si si como te llames...pero si lo que le estoy dando es un abrazito de amistad!!, se defendio tamaki.  
-amistad!!, amigo el raton del queso!!, sueltala!!, puede que seas su prometido, pero te juro que ella no se casara contigo, primero muerto...

-basta ya!!, por favor Tamaki.sama sueltame- el la suelta- Ichigo no es lo que estas pensando... en verdad Tamaki-sama y yo somos "amigos". Interfirio Rukia.  
-no le creas Rukia, todo lo que ha dicho es para engañarte, no le creas...  
- Pero si ya no me quiero casar con Kia-chan, si es muy mona y todo, pero ella me hizo recapacitar, yo le confesare mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo...

-en serio?, Ichigo lo miraba con cara de incredulo...  
- si hablo en serio, ademas no puedo alejar a un bebe de su padre...  
- hay por Dios!! otro que insiste con lo del embarazo...  
- luego Kia-chan no esta esperanzo un fresita?  
-¡QUE NO!!, respondieron al unisono el ichiruki.

-bueno bueno, pero no se enojen conmigo...  
-asi Rukia no este embarazada de esta no te salvas Ichigo!!, amenazo Renji.  
- no se salva de que?, pregunto inocente Rukia.

-este pues... no podia hablar sobre sus planes de matar a Ichigo delante de rukia , que no se va a salvar de...  
-hay por favor, dejemos tanta charla y mejor vamos a comer, interrumpio el noble.  
-si eso es, me muero de hambre, dijo el pelirrojo para salir del embrollo.  
- Bueno mandare a preparar la cena... Indirita!!, Indirita!!, INDIRIRITA!!

e indirita no contestaba...

entonces Tamaki salio a buscarla y al abrir la puerta la encontro desmayada...

- Indiritta, te encuentras bien??, pregunto Tamaki cuando ella recobro la conciencia.  
-si, me encuentro muy bien... no fue nada...  
- seguro estas comiendo bien, no me diras que estas haciendo dieta.  
- no señor, tranquilo no fue nada...

-disculpe Tamaki-sama pero acaba de llegar Kuchiki-sama y pide habalr con usted. Dijo un empleado recien llegado...

todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, en especial el ichiruki, ellos sabian muy bien que el no seria facil de converser sobre la verdad.

-que pase por favor, ordeno tamaki.

Llego kuchiki Byakuya, a la habitacion donde se encontraba Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tamaki e Indira.

-Kuchiki-sama es un gusto tenerlo aquí, rompio el hielo tamaki.  
- quiero hablar con usted algo muy urgente, aunque usted ya debe estar enterado de la situaacion ya que supongo que ya hablo con Rukia.  
-si, kia-chan ya me expuso sus razones...

-pues ahora yo le expondre las mias:  
-un hombre tan correcto como usted no debe casarse con alguien con Rukia... ella es la deshonra de nuestra familia, ella no nacio en cuna de oro, ella es del rukongai, por eso no recibio una educacion correcta, bueno eso se lo perdone hasta el momento. Pero lo que no le perdono es que ella se haya involucrado con un humano, y ahora este esperando a un bastardo.

-maldito, que estas diciendo!!, Ichigo pensaba lanzarsele encima y atacarlo...  
- no Ichigo, no hagas nada, rukia intento atajarlo...

-Kuchiki-sama no debe hablar tan feo de su hermanita, ella es una gran mujer, puede que tenga malos gustos respectos a hombres, pero en el fondo es una buena chica...  
-es un alivio saber que usted no esta molesto con las acciones de mi hermana.  
- por supuesto que no...  
-entonces la boda se mantiene.  
- oh claro que no... ya Rukia tomo una decision, al igual que yo.

-que decisión? Pregunto el frio Byakuya.  
- pues que Rukia quiere es al fresa ese, y se quedara con el, por mi parte... ya vere que hago ...

Byakuya se muestra realmente molesto y se marcha sin siquiera despedirse, no si antes mirara con desprecio a Ichigo...

ne-sama!!, tenemos que hablar, entonces rukia sale a correr detrás de el, pero renji la detiene...  
- no rukia, por ahora no, dejalo que se calme un poco, le dijo el pelirrojo...

maldito cabrón como va a decir eso de rukia...penso Ichigo


	4. Chapter 4

IX

IX. Gracias Ichigo

-la comida estuvo rica verdad?, Tamaki hablaba con sus invitados.  
- si muchas gracias tamaki-sama... agradeció Rukia.  
- al fin y al cabo eres una buena persona, dijo Ichigo.  
- gracias fresa-kun.  
- que me llamo Ichigo Idiota.  
-Si si eso eso...- bueno ya es muy tarde, lo mejor sera que se queden en la mansion...  
- pues no es una mal Idea, ya es muy tarde para volver a Karakura y la situacion en la mansion Kuchiki esta algo densa, no lo crees Rukia, dijo el pelinaranja.

-pues estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias Tamaki-sama por tu ofrecimiento... dijo Rukia.  
-bueno ya esta decidido, hoy se quedan a dormir en mi casita!!, dijo contento el noble .  
- pues yo prefiero dormir en el sexto escuadrón, dijo renji con fastidio.  
-pues bueno... que lastima que no te quedes, igual no nos vas a hacer falta xD, respondió el noble.

este imbécil ya me esta empezando a caer mal pensó el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Hay Renji no me mires mal!!, mas bien unete a la onda, y apoya al Ichiruki!!- saca una banderita con el rostro de Ichigo y Rukia y la empieza a mover con emocion-

-¿de donde saco esa banderita?, le pregunta Ichigo a Rukia.  
-no tengo ni idea, Tamaki-sama es muy raro... le respondio la morena.

-mejor me largo... dijo resignado el pelirrojo...

-adiós Renji, gracias por todo, le dice Rukia.  
- que sueñes con los angelitos, le dice divertido Ichigo...  
-chaito, nos olemos luego tatuado-kun!! dice Tamaki...

-QUE ME LLAMO RENJI!!  
- si si, como se te de la gana llamarte...

OoO

no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su casa y recordaba que en toda la cena Rukia estuvo muy pensativa, tal vez triste por lo que habia dicho Byakuya... ¿estara despierta?, queria hablar con ella, saber como estaba de animo, asi que se decidió y salio de la habitación con dirección a la de ella.

-toc toc, - Rukia estas despierta?.

-si Ichigo, yo tampoco puedo dormir...sigue- entonces le abre la puerta.

-estas triste verdad?, pregunta el chico.  
Rukia se voltea mirando hacia una ventana para que no vea que esta a punto de llorar.

-quizas ne-sama tenga razon...  
- ese imbécil es un egoísta, solo piensa en su reputación, en nada mas.

Entonces Ichigo se acerca a ella y le susurro al oido.

-Rukia, tu eres una persona maravillosa, cualquier persona desearia tenerte como familia, y aun mas como pareja... por eso soy alguien afortunado.

Rukia volvía a sentir aquellas mariposas...

- gracias Ichigo...  
- gracias por que?  
- por quererme tal cual soy...  
- es un placer...

entonces el se inclina y besa su cuello, Rukia solo cierra los ojos para sentir con mas intensidad las mariposas de su estomago, entonces ella se volvea y lo besa en los labios dulcemente...

el tiempo era lo que menos importaba, solo se besaban, pero aquellos besos pasaron de tiernos a apasionados...

sin pensarselo mucho, Ichigo le quito la ropa de dormir que tenia Rukia, dejandola solo en ropa interior. Entonces ella no se quedo atrás y ella le quito la que el tenia puesta.

Lo besos continuaron en la cama Ichigo estaba sobre Rukia, trataba de no recargar su cuerpo, para quizas no lastimarla...

entonces Ichigo probo algo nuevo, le quito tímidamente el sujetador, y acaricio suavemente uno de sus pechos, mientas Rukia suspiraba placenteramente, pero ella no se quedaba atrás ella empezaba a besar su cuello con pasión...

Ichigo se detuvo y decidió disfrutar sin restricción aquellos besos y caricias que le proporcionaba Rukia, ella besaba con gran devoción aquel torso marcado por cicatrices, ganadas en duras batallas.  
Después de esto Ichigo cogió suavemente la cabeza de Rukia y la beso nuevamente en los labios, recorría su espalda, abdomen y pechos con la tibia mano, mientras tanto ella le quitaba lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa, después se quito la ultima prenda de ella.

Entonces era el momento, el se coloco entre su piernas, - estas segura?, Rukia.  
-mas segura que nunca...  
entonces el con su miembro ya erecto la penetro lentamente, con mucho cuidado, sin ir la a lastimar. Ella se aferró fuerte al shinigami sustituto e intentó ahogar un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior y ocultándose en el cuello del joven. Ichigo suspiró con una especie de alivio y comenzó a ayudar a Rukia a acompasar los movimientos de vaivén.  
Al principio fueron movimientos suaves que se fueron acelerando a medida que la joven tomaba la iniciativa y empezaba a realizar movimientos de subida y bajada que se fueron tornando bruscos y fuertes, acompañados de jadeos agotadores de él y gritos de ella. Afortunadamente el dolor inicial de ella habia cesado, para convertirse en placenteras sensaciones, el orgasmo ocurrió al mismo tiempo en los dos...  
Ambos se quedaron en la posición en que estaban, jadeando exhaustos. Ichigo, cansado, dejó caer parte de su peso sobre Rukia intentando no aplastarla demasiado. Ella lo abrazó respirando agitadamente en su oído y permanecieron así hasta que sus corazones comenzaban a recuperarse y a latir de forma más normal.

Después de un rato se separaron e Ichigo se tendió al lado de Rukia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con complicidad. Él se acercó más y la besó con ternura haciendo que ella respondiera gustosa.

X eres muy idiota!!

- al fin y al cabo, lo que le dije a tu hermano, resulto ser verdad…

Ichigo salio muy disimuladamente del cuarto de rukia, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para que nadie lo viera…

- buenos días fresa-kun… lo había visto tamaki…  
- jeje, buenos días, dijo el pelinaranjo con nerviosismo.  
- Hay fresa-kun, me hubieras dicho antes y hubiera mandado a preparar una habitación más grande para ti y Kia-chan.  
- No es lo que estas pensando!!  
- Ha no?, entonces que… dijo con malicia.  
- Es que venia a darles los buenos días, si eso es, venia haber si ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar.  
- Fresa-kun yo nací de noche, pero no anoche… yo se muy bien lo que estuvieron haciendo… se acerca y lo coge de los hombros.- fresa-kun, ya eres todo un hombre, no te avergüences… - le guiñe el ojo-

Entonces tamaki sigue su camino al comedor.

- bueno el desayuno ya esta listo, avísale a kia-chan.  
- OK, yo le aviso, dijo Ichigo en un tono muy bajo.

Después del desayuno, el Ichiruki decidió ir a conocer la mansión kishimoto, mientras que tamaki se decidió por hacer actividades "mas productivas" .

- tamaki-sama, traje lo que me pidió, Indira acababa de entrara al recinto donde estaba su jefe.  
- Que cosa?, dijo tamaki.  
- Le traje el último juego de naruto para su wii.  
- kawai!!, gracias Indirita.  
- Si, de nada…- tamaki-sama, tenemos que hablar.  
- Uhm?, tamaki no la miraba ya que estaba concentrado en su nuevo juego.  
- Lo se todo!, dijo decididamente Indirita.  
mierda , pensó Tamaki… así que rápidamente se esconde detrás de un gran mueble y empieza a gritar como loco:

- Fresa-kun, Kia-chan ¡! Auxilio!!, auxilio!!

En un jardín bastante alejado.

- escuchaste algo ichigo?, pregunta la morena.  
- yo no escuche nada…

Mientras tanto en la habitación.

- por que carajos grita, tamaki-sama!!  
- Por que lo sabes todo!!, sabes que yo fui quien tapo el baño ayer, entonces lo mas probable es que quieras cortarme en pedacitos con tu zampakuto.  
- cortarlo?  
- Claro, por que a ti te toco destaparlo…

- yo no hablo de eso… dijo molesta Indira.

- A no?  
- no, me refiero a la conversación que usted tuvo con Kuchiki-san, y de los motivos que usted tiene para no casarse.  
- Ha eso era… - entonces se sonroja-  
- Creo que usted esta equivocado…yo no lo detesto, puede que sea idiota, tonto, y un poco imbecil , pero tiene su gracia.

- entonces tú me quieres? Pregunta emocionado el noble.  
- Si, un poquito, dijo tímidamente Indira.

Entonces Tamaki se acerca, la coge por las manos, y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Indira, yo te quiero demasiado…, puede que te tenga miedo, pero igual te quiero.  
- Pero… usted es un noble, yo una empleada.  
- Y que importa?, eso no es malo, por ejemplo hay esta el Ichiruki, ella es una noble y el un humano sin gracia, pero hay están juntos… y son felices.  
- Pero igual, el clan se opondrá a una posible relación entre lo dos…  
- Y que?, igual yo soy el líder, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga, y punto.

- bueno, si usted lo dice tamaki-sama…  
- quítale el sama Indirita… se escucha feo…  
- mmmm que no me llame Indirita…  
- pues de malas yo te llamo como se me de la gana.  
- Huyyy, desde cuando tamaki es tan decidido?

- desde que me di cuenta, que lo único que quiero en la vida es ser feliz…

Indira le sonríe, y lo besa tiernamente.

- pues ojala podamos…tamaki…

XI. dedicarme a ser feliz.

Tamaki y su nueva novia estaban despidiendo a Ichigo y Rukia, ellos estaban frente al portal para irse al mundo humano.

- bueno Kia-chan, ahora que piensas hacer?, pregunta tamaki.  
- Pues por ahora seguire en Karakura, junto a Ichigo.  
- Pero, deberias arreglar las cosas con tu hermano… el debe estar molesto.  
- Si, se que ne-sama esta molesto. Pero he decidio que a partir de ahora todo lo que hago debe ser para bien, todo lo que hare es ser feliz, y ya no me importara si voy en contra de mi clan o de las reglas.  
- Bien dicho Rukia, interviene Ichigo, ademas ya sabes que yo estare hay para romper las reglas y normas con gusto.

- fresa-kun, cuida a Kia-chan, ya sabes cuando Byakuya se le de por separalos…

- a ja… claro que si.

- Gracias por todo tamaki-sama, ojal nos podamos ver seguido, dice la morena.  
- Claro!! Cuando quieran pueden venir, ademas estan invitados a la boda.  
- Cual boda?? , pregunta Indira.  
- Pues la nuestra… responde el noble.  
- Nuestra?, yo no he planeado nada…

- adios tamaki, gracias por todo… dice Ichigo.  
- Adios fresa-kun.  
- Que me llamo Ichigo!!  
- Si si , como quieras…

-adios tamaki-sama, Indira-chan… dice rukia.

-adios….

Entonces Ichigo y rukia cruzan el portal…

Epilogo…

- fue bueno todo esto¿ no crees Rukia?  
- Por que lo dices?  
- Si no hubiera sido por tu compromiso, no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.  
- Si.. si no hubiera sido por este hecho, no me habría decidió a ser feliz junto a ti.  
- Te quiero enana…  
- Que cursi, descerebrado.  
- Zorra…  
- Imbecil!!

La cosas solo habían cambiado levemente… muy levemente!!

Fin…

Bueno espero que le haya gustado mi historia, perdón que haya sido cortita… pero la intensión era entretener…ojala lo haya hecho, ciao…

He dicho.


End file.
